


Starry London Night (fan art only)

by kirakira_nanoda



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fanart, M/M, sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-11
Updated: 2013-02-11
Packaged: 2017-11-28 23:07:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/679900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirakira_nanoda/pseuds/kirakira_nanoda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I assume posting fan art on here is ok? SFW</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starry London Night (fan art only)

Hello! I am still about the place, just haven't had much time to do much writing. I don't know if anyone still watches my AO3 but I thought I'd post my first attempt at proper art.

I didn't really plan this out before I drew it so I got stuck on what to put in between where they're sitting and the sky, so even though the Thames usually runs _between_ the London Eye and Big Ben, I decided they could be on the same side of the bank for this picture.

So, yes, I'm aware the Thames is running in the wrong direction, but as John says, it's supposed to be romantic :P

[](http://kirakira-nanoda.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/440/15617)


End file.
